mitchellbeausejourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show
The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (known as Rocky and His Friends during the first two seasons and as The Bullwinkle Show for the remaining seasons) is an American animated television series that originally aired from November 19, 1959, to June 27, 1964, on the ABC and NBC television networks. Produced by Ward Productions, the series is structured as a variety show, with the main feature being the serialized adventures of the two title characters, the anthropomorphic moose Bullwinkle and flying squirrel Rocky. The main adversaries in most of their adventures are the Russian-like spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. Supporting segments include Dudley Do-Right (a parody of old-time melodrama), Peabody's Improbable History (a dog and his pet boy Sherman traveling through time), and Fractured Fairy Tales (classic fairy tales retold in comic fashion), among others. Rocky & Bullwinkle is known for quality writing and wry humor. Mixing puns, cultural and topical satire, and self-referential humor, it appealed to adults as well as children. It was also one of the first cartoons whose animation was outsourced; storyboards were shipped to Gamma Productions, a Mexican studio also employed by Total Television Productions). Thus the art has a choppy, unpolished look and the animation is extremely limited even by television animation standards at the time. Yet the series has long been held in high esteem by those who have seen it; some critics described the series as a well-written radio program with pictures. The show was never a ratings hit and was shuffled around (airing in afternoon, prime time, and Saturday morning) but has garnered an influential cult following over the decades, influencing programs from The Simpsons to Rocko's Modern Life. Segments from the series were later recycled in the Hoppity Hooper ''show. There have been numerous feature film adaptations of the series' various segments, such the feature one and ''Dudley Do-Right to poor reviews. By contrast an animated feature film adaptation of the "Peabody's Improbable History" segment, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, was released to good reviews and box office success. In 2013, Rocky and His Friends and The Bullwinkle Show were ranked the sixth Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time by TV Guide. Background The idea for the series came from Jay Ward and Alex Anderson, who previously collaborated on Crusader Rabbit, based upon the original property The Frostbite Falls Revue. This original show never got beyond the proposal stage. It featured a group of forest animals running a television station. The group included Rocket J. Squirrel (Rocky), Oski Bear, Canadian Moose (Bullwinkle), Sylvester Fox, Blackstone Crow, and Floral Fauna. The show in this form was created by Alex Anderson. Bullwinkle's name came from the name of a car dealership in Berkeley, California called Bullwinkel Motors. Mr. Anderson changed the spelling of the name and gave it to his moose, and an unforgettable cartoon character was born. Ward wanted to produce the show in Los Angeles; however, Anderson lived in the San Francisco Bay Area and did not want to relocate. As a result, Ward hired Bill Scott as head writer and co-producer at Jay Ward Productions, and who wrote the Rocky and Bullwinkle features. Ward was joined by writers Chris Hayward and Allan Burns; the latter eventually became head writer for MTM Enterprises. In a 1982 interview, Scott said, "I got a call from Jay asking if I’d be interested in writing another series, an adventure script with a moose and a squirrel. I said, 'Sure.' I didn’t know if I could write an adventure with a moose and a squirrel, but I never turned down a job." Production The series began with the pilot, Rocky the Flying Squirrel. Production began in February 1958 with the hiring of voice actors June Foray, Paul Frees, Bill Scott and Bill Conrad. Eight months later, General Mills signed a deal to sponsor the cartoon program, under the condition that the show be run in a late-afternoon time slot, when it could be targeted toward children. Subsequently, Ward hired the rest of the production staff, including writers and designers. However, no animators were hired. Ad executives at Dancer Fitzgerald Sample — the advertising agency for General Mills — set up an animation studio in Mexico called Gamma Productions S.A. de C.V., originally known as Val-Mar Animation. This outsourcing of the animation for the series was considered financially attractive by primary sponsor General Mills, but caused endless production problems. In a 1982 interview by animation historian Jim Korkis, Bill Scott described some of the problems that arose during production of the series: We found out very quickly that we could not depend on Mexican studios to produce anything of quality. They were turning out the work very quickly and there were all kinds of mistakes and flaws and boo-boos ... They would never check ... Mustaches popped on and off Boris, Bullwinkle's antlers would change, colors would change, costumes would disappear ... By the time we finally saw it, it was on the air. Network television: 1959–1982 See also: List of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show episodes The show was broadcast for the first time on November 19, 1959, on the ABC television network under the title Rocky and His Friends twice a week, on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, following American Bandstand at 5:30 p.m. ET, where it was the highest-rated daytime network program. The show moved to the NBC network starting September 24, 1961, broadcast in color, and first appeared on Sundays at 7 p.m. ET, just before Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color. Bullwinkle's ratings suffered as a result of airing opposite perennial favorite Lassie. A potential move to CBS caused NBC to reschedule the show to late Sunday afternoons (5:30 p.m. ET) and early Saturday afternoons in its final season. NBC canceled the show in the summer of 1964. It was shopped to ABC, but they were not interested. However, reruns of episodes were aired on ABC's Sunday morning schedule at 11 a.m. ET until 1973, at which time the series went into syndication. An abbreviated fifteen-minute version of the series ran in syndication in the 1960s under the title The Rocky Show. This version was sometimes shown in conjunction with The King and Odie, a fifteen-minute version of Total Television Productions's King Leonardo and His Short Subjects. The King and Odie was similar to Rocky and Bullwinkle in that it was sponsored by General Mills and animated by Gamma Productions. NBC later aired Bullwinkle Show reruns at 12:30 p.m. ET Saturday afternoons during the 1981-1982 television season. On cable, the series had extended runs on Nickelodeon (late 1980s-early 1990s), Cartoon Network (late 1990s-early 2000s), Boomerang (mid-2000s) and Dailymotion (2014-present). Since the late 2000s, The Program Exchange has typically only licensed the series for short-term runs; nationally, the series has seen limited airings on WGN America (2009), VH1 Classic (2012) and Boomerang (2013). Syndicated package The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show remains in syndication and is available for local television stations as of June 2013; WBBZ-TV, for instance, airs the show in a strip to counterprogram 10 PM newscasts in the Buffalo, New York market. No other made-for-television cartoon has lasted longer in syndication, and very few series (I Love Lucy being another) have lasted as long as Rocky and Bullwinkle. Sponsor General Mills retains all United States television rights to the series, which remains available in domestic syndication through The Program Exchange, although the underlying rights are now owned by DreamWorks Animation, which in 2012 acquired Classic Media, and who in turn with copyright holder Ward Productions formed the joint venture Bullwinkle Studios, which manages the Rocky and Bullwinkle properties. Two packages, each containing different episodes, are available. The syndicated version of The Bullwinkle Show contains 98 half-hour shows (#801–898). The first 78 comprise the Rocky & Bullwinkle story lines from the first two seasons of the original series (these segments originally aired under the Rocky and His Friends title). Other elements in the half-hour shows (Fractured Fairy Tales, Peabody's Improbable History, Dudley Do-Right of The Mounties, Aesop and Son, and short cartoons including Bullwinkle's Corner and Mr. Know-It-All) sometimes appear out of the original broadcast sequence. The final 20 syndicated Bullwinkle Show episodes feature later Rocky & Bullwinkle story lines (from "Bumbling Bros. Circus" through the end of the series, minus "Moosylvania") along with Fractured Fairy Tales, Bullwinkle's Corner, and Mr. Know-It-All segments repeated from earlier in the syndicated episode cycle. Originally, many syndicated shows included segments of Total Television Productions's Commander McBragg, but these cartoons were replaced with other segments when the shows were remastered in the early 1990s. A package, promoted under the Rocky and His Friends name but utilizing The Rocky Show titles, features story lines not included in the syndicated Bullwinkle Show series. The currently syndicated Rocky and His Friends package retains the 15-minute format, consisting of 156 individual episodes, but like The Bullwinkle Show, the content differs from the versions syndicated in the 1960s. In fact, neither package includes all the supporting cartoon segments; however, all of the Fractured Fairy Tales (91), Peabody's Improbable History (91), and Aesop and Son (39) segments are syndicated as part of Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, and 38 of the 39 Dudley Do-Right cartoons are syndicated as part of Dudley Do-Right and Friends. Syndicated versions of the shows distributed outside of the United States and Canada are again different, combining the various segments under the package title Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends; it is this version of the show that is represented on official DVD releases by Classic Media, now known as DreamWorks Classics, due to the purchase by DreamWorks Animation. Characters The lead characters and heroes of the series were Rocky J. Squirrel, a flying squirrel, and his best friend Bullwinkle Moose, a dim-witted but good-natured moose. Both characters lived in the fictional town of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, which was based on the real life city of International Falls, Minnesota. The scheming villains in most episodes were the fiendish, but inept, agents of the fictitious nation of Pottsylvania: Boris Badenov, a pun on Boris Godunov, and Natasha Fatale, a pun on femne fatale. Boris and Natasha were commanded by the sinister Mr. Big and Fearless Leader. Other characters included Gidney & Cloyd, little green men from the moon who were armed with scrooch guns; Captain Peter Peachfuzz, the captain of the S.S. Andalusia; and the inevitable onlookers, Edgar and Chauncy. Structure When first shown on NBC, the cartoons were introduced by a Bullwinkle puppet, voiced by Bill Scott, who would often lampoon celebrities, current events, and especially Walt Disney, whose program Wonderful World of Color was next on the schedule. On one occasion, "Bullwinkle" encouraged children to pull the tuning knobs off the TV set. "In that way," explained Bullwinkle, "we'll be sure to be with you next week!" The network received complaints from parents of an estimated 20,000 child viewers who apparently followed Bullwinkle's suggestion. Bullwinkle told the children the following week to put the knobs back on with glue "and make it stick!". The puppet sequence was dropped altogether. Scott did a segment called "Dear Bullwinkle," where letters written for the show were read and answered humorously. Four episodes of "Dear Bullwinkle" are on the Season 1 DVD. Each episode is composed of two "Rocky & Bullwinkle" cliffhanger shorts that stylistically emulated early radio and film serials. The plots of these shorts would combine into story arcs spanning numerous episodes. The first and longest story arc was Jet Fuel Formula consisting of 40 shorts (20 episodes). Stories ranged from seeking the missing ingredient for a rocket fuel formula, to tracking the monstrous whale Maybe Dick, to an attempt to prevent mechanical, metal-munching, moon mice from devouring the nation's television antennas. Rocky and Bullwinkle frequently encounter the two Pottsylvanian nogoodniks, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. At the end of most episodes, the narrator, Bill Conrad, would announce two humorous titles for the next episode that typically were puns of each other (and usually related more to the current predicament than to the plot of the next episode). For example, during an adventure taking place in a mountain range, the narrator would state, "Be with us next time for 'Avalanche Is Better Than None,' or 'Snow's Your Old Man.'" Such a 'This,' or 'That' title announcement had been used in The Adventures of Spam Spade ''radio shows produced in 1946-50. The narrator frequently spoke with the characters, thus breaking the fourth wall. Episodes were introduced with one of four opening sequences: *Rocky flies about snow-covered mountains. Below him, hiking on a snowy trail, Bullwinkle is distracted by a billboard featuring his name, and walks off a ledge. He becomes a large snowball as he rolls downhill. Rocky flies to him and pushes against the snowball, slowing it to a halt at the edge of another cliff. Bullwinkle pops out of the snowball to catch the teetering squirrel at the cliff edge. *In a circus, Rocky is preparing to jump from a high diving board into a tub of water tended by Bullwinkle. However, when Rocky jumps, he ends up flying around the circus tent, while Bullwinkle chases after him carrying the tub. As Rocky lands safely, Bullwinkle tumbles into the tub. *Rocky is flying acrobatically about a city landscape. Bullwinkle is high atop a flagpole painting, and is knocked from his perch as the squirrel flies by. Rocky attempts to catch the plummeting moose with a butterfly net, but the moose falls through. Rocky then flies lower to find his friend suspended from a clothesline, having fallen into a pair of long johns. *Similar to the previous opening, Rocky is again flying about the city. Bullwinkle is suspended from a safety harness posting a sign on a large billboard. He loses his balance as the squirrel zooms past him and tumbles off the platform. The moose lands on a banner pole mounted on the side of a building, and the recoil springs him back into the air. He lands on a store awning, slides down, and drops a few feet to a bench on which Rocky is seated. The impact launches the squirrel off the bench, and Bullwinkle nonchalantly catches him in his left hand to end the sequence. Episodes ended with a bumper sequence in which a violent lightning storm destroys the landscape, appearing to engulf Rocky and Bullwinkle in the destruction and accompanied by dramatic piano music. The music would become more lighthearted, and the ground would scroll upward while the outlines of the heroes gradually appeared. We then see a smiling sun overlooking a barren field which rapidly fills with sunflowers until Rocky and Bullwinkle finally sprout from the ground. Supporting features The "Rocky & Bullwinkle" shorts serve as "bookends" for popular supporting features, including: *Dudley Do-Right, a parody of early 20th century melodrama and silent film serials of the Northern genre. Dudley Do-Right is a Canadian Mountie in constant pursuit of his nemesis, Snidely Whiplash, who sports the standard "villain" attire of black top hat, cape, and over-sized moustache. This is one of the few Jay Ward cartoons to feature a background music track. As is standard in Ward's cartoons, jokes often have more than one meaning. A standard gag is to introduce characters in an irised close-up with the name of the "actor" displayed in a caption below, a convention seen in some early silent films. However, the comic twist is using the captions to present silly names or subtle puns. Occasionally, even the scenery is introduced in this manner, as when "Dead Man's Gulch" is identified as being portrayed by "Gorgeous Gorge," a reference to professional wrestler Gorgeous George. *Peabody's Improbable History'' features a genius talking dog named Mr. Peabody who has a pet boy named Sherman. Peabody and Sherman use Peabody's "WABAC machine" (pronounced "way-back", spelled WAYBAC in season 1, episode 4, and partially a play on names of early computers such as UNIVAC) to go back in time to discover the real story behind historical events, and in many cases, intervene with uncooperative historical figures to ensure that events transpire as history has recorded. The term "Wayback Machine" is used to this day in Internet applications such as Wikipedia and the Internet Archive to refer to the ability to see or revert to older content. These segments are famous for including a pun at the end. For example, when going back to the time of Pancho Villa, they show Pancho a photo of a woman and he promptly feels the urge to take a nap. When Sherman asks why this is so, Peabody says that the woman's name is Esther, and whenever you "see Esther" (siesta) you fall asleep. *''Fractured Fairy Tales'' presented familiar fairy tales and children's stories, but with altered storylines and modernized for humorous effect. This segment was narrated by Edward Everett Horton; June Foray, Bill Scott, Paul Frees, and Daws Butler often supplied the voices. *''Aesop & Son'' is similar to Fractured Fairy Tales, complete with the same theme music, except it deals with fables instead of fairy tales. The typical structure consists of Aesop attempting to teach a lesson to his son using a fable. After hearing the story, the son subverts the fable's moral with a pun. This structure was also suggested by the feature's opening titles, which showed Aesop painstakingly carving his name in marble using a mallet and chisel and then his son, with a jackhammer and raising a cloud of dust, appending "And Son." Aesop was voiced by actor Charlie Ruggles and the son, Junior, was voiced by Daws Butler. *''Bullwinkle's Corner'' features the dimwitted moose attempting to introduce culture into the proceedings by reciting (and acting out) poems and nursery rhymes, inadvertently and humorously butchering them. Poems subjected to this treatment include several by Robert Louis Stevenson, William Wordsworth, J.G. Whittier, and Charles Lamb. Simple Simon is performed with Boris as the pie man, but as a variation of the famous Abbott and Costello routine "Who's on First?". *''Mr. Know-It-All'' again features Bullwinkle posing as an authority on any topic. Disaster inevitably ensues. *''Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club, a series of abortive attempts by Rocky and Bullwinkle to conduct club business. The fan club consists only of Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, and Captain Peter Peachfuzz. These shorts portray the characters out of character. *The World of Commander McBragg, short features on revisionist history as the title character would have imagined it; this was actually prepared for ''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (and later shown on The Underdog Show). Although the shorts were animated by the same animation company, Gamma Productions, they were produced for Total Television Productions, rather than Ward Productions. These segments were packaged with pre-1990 syndicated versions of The Bullwinkle Show and appear in syndicated episodes of The Underdog Show, Dudley Do-Right And Friends, and Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show. *''Tennessee Tuxedo, an episode series features a penguin and a walrus. It can be shown only on syndication as part of the 2005-2013 syndicated versions of ''Rocky and His Friends ''and appear in syndicated episodes of ''The Underdog Show, and Dudley Do-Right and His Friends. *''Go-Go Gophers, Total Television Productions's another creation features two indian gophers. This was shown on syndication as part of ''Dudley Do-Right and His Friends, The Underdog Show ''and ''Rocky and Bullwinkle and The Gang. Voices The following table summarizes which characters were voiced by which actor, as documented in the Frostbite Falls Field Guide and June Foray interview in the Complete Series boxed set, as well as Rocky and Bullwinkle sub-articles here on Wikipedia. Reception and cultral impact *As a publicity stunt, Ward and Scott campaigned for statehood for "Moosylvania", Bullwinkle's fictional home state. They drove a van to about 50 cities collecting petition signatures. Arriving in Washington D.C., they pulled up to the White House gate to see President Kennedy, and were brusquely turned away. They learned that the evening they had arrived was during the height of the Cuban Missiles Crisis. *British Invasion band Herman's Hermits got its name because bandmates thought lead singer Peter Noone looked like Sherman of "Mr. Peabody" fame, and the name "Herman" was close enough to "Sherman" for them. *TSR, Inc. produced a role playing game based on the world of Bullwinkle and Rocky in 1988. The game consisted of rules, mylar hand puppets, cards, and spinners. *A pinball machine dedicated to Rocky and Bullwinkle was released in 1993 by Data East. *In 1999, Mattel made Rocky & Bullwinkle-themed cars under its Hot Wheels line. *In 2002, Rocky and His Friends ranked #47 on TV Guide's 50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time. *In January 2009, IGN named Rocky and Bullwinkle as the 11th best animated television series. *To date, Rocky and Friends has aired in 100 countries. Revival attempts There were attempts to revive Rocky & Bullwinkle throughout the 1970s. A revival in 1981 parodied the Super Bowl. A script was written, storyboards were produced, the network gave it a green light, but the project was canceled because of objections from the NFL. (Actual team owners were parodied, and Boris was fixing the game.) CED Videodisc releases The program debuted on home video with two compilation CED Videodiscs released by RCA during the format's rise in the early 1980s, featuring complete, uncut story arcs and accompanying alternating segments and bumpers. Volume 1 contained the complete story for "Wossamotta U", while volume 2 contained "Goof Gas Attack" and "The Three Mooseketeers". VHS and LaserDisc releases Buena Vista Home Video released the show on VHS and LaserDisc in the early 1990s, under the title The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. These are presented differently from when broadcast. Two "Rocky and Bullwinkle" chapters were sometimes edited together into one (removing the "titles" for the next chapters as well as part of the recap at the beginning of the next), usually showing the storyline in four or five chapters per video. For example, the 12-episode Wossamotta U. adventure is reduced to seven episodes, and runs about seven minutes shorter. The "Bullwinkle Show" closing was used on these. The first eight videos were released under the "Classic Stuff" banner, with covers and titles being parodies of famous paintings or painters. Four more videos were released under the "Funny Stuff" banner, but unlike the first eight, these were not numbered, the video titles matched the title of the featured "Rocky and Bullwinkle" storyline, and the covers represented scenes from shows (such as Bullwinkle pulling a rhino out of a hat as the cover for "Painting Theft"). (The change in the banner might have been due to a video magazine publishing a letter criticizing the editing.) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Season 1 is available in Cracker Barrel for VHS. Years after the Buena Vista releases ended, another series of "Rocky and Bullwinkle" VHS tapes were released, both separately and as a boxed set. These videos included Upsidasium, The Last Angry Moose, Metal-Munching Mice, Much Mud, and Rue Britannia. DVD releases In 2002, Jay Ward Productions established a partnership with Classic Media called Bullwinkle Studios. From 2003 to 2005, the partnership produced DVDs of the first three seasons of the series, which were renamed (for legal reasons) Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends. Releases then stalled until 2010, when season 4 was released, in part to commemorate the 50th anniversary of the series. The complete series was released on January 4, 2011, marking the debut of season 5 on DVD. A standalone release of season 5 was released on March 29, 2011. The DVDs for the first 3 seasons were distributed by Sony Wonder, while season 4, 5 and Complete Series sets are currently distributed by Vivendi Entertainment. Seasons 1, 2, and 3 are currently out of print as of December 2012. The DVD releases differ somewhat from the originals. The renaming of the show led to a sometimes clumsy superimposition of the new title onto preexisting opening credits and interior bumpers. A Bill Conrad sound-alike was used to announce the new title, which some viewers found jarring. In addition, a semi-transparent "R&B" logo appears for five seconds at the beginning of each segment in the lower right-hand corner. Some segments were moved from their position in the original episodes. Also, the season 5 shows on DVD recycle supporting features found on the DVDs for the first four seasons. Mathematically, this makes sense since the total number of supporting features (assuming two used per show) exactly equals the number of shows created during the first four seasons. The first set, most of the second set, and the fifth season set use the second opening and closing used for the "Rocky and His Friends" broadcast, while the last two story arcs in the second set, as well as the third and fourth season sets, use the original opening and closing from the "Rocky and His Friends" broadcast. The musical themes are replaced on all five sets with music produced for the second season. In addition, the first four season sets include optional Spanish-language audio tracks. In 2005, Classic Media released a series of "best of" DVD compilations of popular segments of the series: two volumes of "The Best of Rocky and Bullwinkle", plus the single-volume "The Best of Boris and Natasha", "The Best of Mr. Peabody and Sherman", "The Best of Fractured Fairy Tales", and "The Best of Dudley Do-Right". These compilations contain episodes from the entire run of the show. On October 30, 2012, Classic Media released a DVD called "The Complete Fractured Fairy Tales" which includes all 91 Fractured Fairy Tales segments. In other media Films *''Boris and Natasha'', a live-action feature film starring the two spies, was produced in 1992. Neither Rocky nor Bullwinkle appear in this film; however the characters of Toots and Harve are identified as "Moose" and "Squirrel" at one point in the film. The film was originally intended for theatrical release, but was premiered on Showtime. *''Dudley Do-Right'', a theatrical live-action film, was released in 1999 and starred Brendan Fraser, Sarah Jessica Parker and Alfred Molina. *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'', a theatrical film starring Rocky and Bullwinkle, was released in 2000. It was mostly live-action with Rocky and Bullwinkle appearing as computer-generated characters. June Foray returned to voice Rocky, while Bullwinkle was voiced by Keith Scott. Robert Di Nero, Jason Alexander and Rene Russo played the live-action versions of Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha, respectively. *A short animated film featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle, produced by DreamWorks Animation, and directed by Gary Trousdale, the co-director of Beauty and The Beast, will accompany in 2014 DWA's animated feature film Mr. Peabody & Sherman. The short will feature June Foray as Rocky and Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle. 'Video games' *THQ released The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends for the NES, Game Boy, and Super NES in 1992. Absolute Entertainment also released a version for the Sega Genesis, in 1994. *Zen Studios released an Xbox Live Arcade video game titled Rocky and Bullwinkle for download on April 16, 2008. Logos '1959-1960 (Rocky and His Friends)' ' Rocky and His Friends logo (1959).png Rocky and His Friends ending logo (1959).png Rocky and His Friends logo (1960).png ' '1961-1964 (The Bullwinkle Show)' hatlogo.jpg bullwinkle2.jpg '1965-1973 (The Rocky Show)' ' rocky.jpg ' '1992-1996 (Bullwinkle's Moose-O-Rama)' ' Bullwinkle's Moose-O-Rama logo (1991-1995).png ' '1997 (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends)' Rocky and Bullwinkle intro.jpg The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends logo on a mountain.png The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends logo on a sign at a circus.png The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends logo on a flag.png The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends logo on a billboard.png The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends logo in 1959??.png The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends logo in 1959 again??.png '2005-2013 (Rocky & Bullwinkle & The Gang)' Rocky and Bullwinkle and The Gang logo.png '2014 (The Rocky, Bullwinkle & Underdog Show)' ' The Rocky, Bullwinkle & Underdog Show logo (cropped).png ' '2015-2019 (The Rocky, Bullwinkle, Underdog, Roger & George Show)' ' The Rocky, Bullwinkle, Underdog, Roger & George Show logo.png|Same logo used for ''The Underdog Show, Roger Ramjet and George of The Jungle segments. ''' Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki